La dernière neige
by Kairy
Summary: Le titre est horrible et je suis au courrant alors pas de commentaire la  dessus. Shadamy. Oneshot.


**Bon, je comptais terminer mes autres histoires avant de commencer quelque chose de nouveau, mais j'ai pas d'idées alors voici un tit oneshot pour vous faire patienter!**

Je me retournai, seulement pour voir mes empreintes dans la neige fraîche et les gouttelettes de sang laissant une trace sombre marquant mon chemin, puis mon regard divergea vers la hérissonne inerte que je tenais fermement contre moi. Alors que je l'observais, une goûte de sang tomba sur sa joue et glissa doucement sur sa peau. Je l'essuya et me perdit dans la contemplation de son visage serein. Si se n'aurait été de la marque ensanglantée sur front, on aurait pu la croire endormie. Je fut brusquement ramené à la réalité par une brise plus violente que les autres et me remis à marcher.

Au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité, j'arrivai près d'un rocher assez gros pour nous protéger du vent. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais je devrai m'en contenter, surtout que je n'aurais pas la force de la traîner comme ça pendant très longtemps. Je tassa la neige ave mon pied et m'assis sur le sol gelé, en tenant toujours la hérissonne rose inconsciente près de moi. Je grimaçai de douleur lorsque mon épaule blessée toucha le rocher, y laissant une large marque ensanglantée. D'ailleurs, la neige autour de nous était déjà marquée de multiples tâches rouges. Je perdais mon sang beaucoup plus rapidement que je ne le croyais. Je m'accotai la tête contre la pierre et ferma les yeux.

Tout a commencé lorsque je lui est fais cette promesse il y a trois ans. Depuis lors, je n'ai plus pensé qu'à elle, à son visage, à sa voix. Par contre, pour elle, je n'est jamais été que l'ombre de celui qu'elle désirais si intensément alors je lui ai caché se que je ressentais. Je me suis contenté de l'aimer en silence et d'endurer le fait qu'elle préférait ce crétin d'hérisson bleu à moi. Je crois bien que c'était ça le pire; que ce soit LUI dont elle soit tombée amoureuse. J'aurais encore préféré qu'elle aime un putois. Cet idiot n'est même pas intéressé par elle. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque. Je trouvais tellement dommage de la voir perdre son temps à essayer de l'attraper. Mais lorsque j'y pense comme il le faut, il ferait sans doute un meilleur parti que moi. Il est toujours de bonne humeur, toujours à aider les autres...un peu comme elle. Tendis que moi je suis son opposé en tout point. Je suis aussi déprimé que déprimant et une des rares à me faire sourire c'est de savoir que quelque part, il y a toujours quelqu'un entrain de souffrir.

J'ouvris les yeux. J'avais dû perdre conscience pendant un nommant car le soleil avait baissé et l'air avait refroidit. Je frissonna, puis m'assura que Amy était toujours en vie. Elle semblait en meilleur condition que moi, mais c'est assez dur de savoir avec une blessure à la tête. Au moins elle respirait encore. Je la serrai un peu plus fort pour essayer de la tenir au chaud, mission quasi impossible avec ce froid et ce vent glacial. Je me sentais même plus le bout de mes doigts et le sang avait gelé sur ma fourrure à certain endroits. Je soupira et referma les yeux.

- Allez Shadow!

- Je t'ai déjà dis non, alors arrête d'insister!

- Mais tu es le seul qui puisse rivaliser avec moi!

- Je n'ai aucune envie de courir, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre pour faire la course, crétin!

- Salut les gars!

Je me retourna pour voir arriver Amy Rose, son éternel sourire sur le visage. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer et secoua la tête pour ne pas que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent.

- Ah...euh...s-salut Amy...euh...ça va?

Je jetai un regard noir à l'hérisson qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Il pourrait au moins se forcer pour avoir l'air contant de la voir. Il ne dû pas le remarquer car il eu même le culot de reculer de quelques pas.

- Je vais super bien, merci! Ça te dirait de faire la course? Je me suis beaucoup entraînée!

- La course contre toi? Franchement, ça me donnerait quoi de faire la course contre quelqu'un de dix fois plus lent que moi?

- Je ne suis pas si lente! Et puis si je gagne, je pourrais t'embrasser? Se serait mon prix!

Je dû faire un effort presque surhumain pour ravaler ma jalousie et encourager Amy.

- Accepte donc! Ça lui ferait plaisir et c'est vrai qu'elle a l'air plus rapide.

- Jamais de la vie! Si je gagne, elle va pleurer et si elle gagne elle va m'embrasser! Beurk! Juste d'y penser, ça me dégoûte!

- QUOI?

Je me retournai brusquement vers Amy. Elle semblait assez choquée et ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

- Tu es absolument horrible Sonic!

Je voulus la retenir, mais elle s'enfuie en courrant. Je me fixa Sonic d'un regard haineux et grogna.

- Ah, vraiment bravo crétin! Cette fois tu t'es surpassé!

Il allait répliquer, mais je n'en lui laissa pas le temps et partie à la poursuite d'Amy. Elle avait dû s'entraîner longtemps, car je ne la vis qu'après sept minutes de course. À ce rythme-là je devrais la rattraper d'ici environ deux minutes, et même si je marcherais je finirais par la rattraper; Tout ce qu'il y a dans cette direction, c'est une falaise. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres derrière elle lorsqu'une bande de badniks sortirent du sol entre nous deux. Ils furent bientôt suivit par l'apparition de Robotnik au commandes d'une de ses innombrables créations.

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Cette fois, il faisait nuit et la température avait chutée d'au moins dix degrés. Je ne sentais ni mes bras, ni mes jambes. Je m'assura une fois de plus qu'Amy était bien vivante, puis me remis à penser à la raison pour laquelle on se trouvait là. L'un de ces stupides robots avait faillit lui tirer dessus et je m'étais interposé. Ensuite Robotnik avait profité de la diversion pour jeter Amy dans le ravin. J'ai voulus la rattraper, mais je n'ai réussis qu'à tomber dans le vide moi aussi. Dire que tout est arrivé à cause de Sonic. J'enleva mon manteau et en enveloppa le corps frigorifié de la hérissonne et la serra encore un peu plus fort puis ferma les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elle va survivre jusqu'à se qu'on la retrouve...

**Shadow: ...**

**Quoi? T'es pas content? Pour une fois que t'es ni gay, ni maso...**

**Shadow: ...C'est justement. Pourquoi dans ta seul fic ou j'ai l'air normal je dois mourir à la fin?**

**...Ben...Il fallait bien que je trouve une façon de finir ça, non?**

**Shadow: ...**

**Manic: Reviews s'il vous plait! Au moins comme ça il ne sera pas mort en vain...**


End file.
